Artie-Becky Relationship
The Artie-Becky Relationship is the relationship between Artie Abrams and Becky Jackson. They are often referred to as Arbecky, '''or '''Artecky. The relationship started in the episode Yes/No, as a one-sided crush from Becky's side. They had one date at Breadstix. Episodes Season Three Yes/No In this episode, Becky decides to find a new boyfriend for herself. After giving her point of view of various Glee Club members (Rory, Puck, and Mike) and then rejecting them, she glares at Artie (seeing that he is also disabled) and decides he will be her new boyfriend. After Artie asks Sugar to do a song together and the girl rejects it, Becky approaches Artie and ask him to go out, to what he replies: "Go where?" Becky then invites him for a date. During the Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash performance, Becky goes into the auditorium and smiles while she watches Artie singing. Once it's finished, everybody leaves the stage and Artie and Becky are left alone. Becky says that the Date Part 1 was amazing, to what Artie replies that it had been the whole date so she could see him bring his sexy. Becky tells Artie Part 2 is dinner at Breadstix. During a meeting of the Glee Club, his fellow New Directions members suggest Artie a Becky intervention due to having seen him having dinner with her in Breadstix. Artie replies that he had really had a great moment with her and that they were as shallow as the rest of the school. Then, Becky is seen walking on the hallways with her phone while she sends a file to Artie. When she approaches him, she invites him to seal the deal and tells him to check his phone to see what he would get on Friday night her place. It is assumed that she took a nude photo of herself. The file seems to be a nude pic from Becky, as Sue said she has a particular shape when Artie goes and ask her advice. Sue tells Artie that if he doesn't want to date her anymore, he should go straight and tell her as a normal person, because that's how Becky would want to be treated. In the end of the episode, Artie approaches Becky. He tells her he doesn't want to be in the relationship anymore. She asks him if the reason of the break-up is due to her intimidating mood, to what he replies "Yes." Then Becky leaves Artie, and her voice-over says: "I didn't ask him what I wanted to ask him. I didn't ask if the reason he didn't want to be my boyfriend was because I have Down's. I didn't ask him because I know the answer is yes. Some days, it sucks being me. This is one of those days. Focus, Becky. Don't let them see you cry." Season Four Glee, Actually In Artie's dream, Artie is walking down the halls and meets up with Becky who is pregnant. Immediately, Becky starts hitting on Artie and tries to convince him to sleep with her, which he immediately rejects. When she leaves, Artie is left confused. Rory (as his guardian angel) tells him that she has now become the school slut and no one treats her with respect. Artie brings up the date they had, but Rory tells him that in this world, he was too busy throwing people in dumpsters to give her any attention and kindness. Therefore, she never gained respect and confidence. Naked Becky is one of the girls who buys the "Men of McKinley" calendar from the New Directions. When Becky gets to Artie, she asks him to sign her one, and calls him her "future husband" leaving Artie in an awkward position. She then hugs the calendar. Songs Related Songs *''Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash'' by Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera/The Rolling Stones (Yes/No) Trivia *The portmanteau for this couple could be Bartie, which coincidentally is the commonly used name for the former relationship of Brittany and Artie. Gallery 407GLEEEp407Sc1069-3755219096686124419.jpg 407GLEEEp407Sc2010-4227319021161324143.jpg images4534534.jpg imagesdsf.jpg yesno06.jpg yesno13.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships